Surorian Chaos
Name: Surorian Chaos Age: 18 Weapons: Chakram for ranged fighting, for melee Surorian would use a battleaxe or scythe District: Capitol Gender: Male Alliance: Loner (in most cases) Height: 6'1" Appearance: Surorian has long black hair, and startling purple eyes that make people lose themselves in them. He has a faint trace of a stubble on his chin and has slightly pointed ears. Personality: Surorian is a creepy fellow, he likes coming out of the shadows, startling people when they forget about him. When he talks, the only thing he tries to do is inspire fear into his opponents. For some unexplained reason, every plan and action goes horribly wrong if Surorian is around. If he is present at a build site, the structure might collapse, killing tons of builders. Surorian seems to carry bad luck with him, sharing it with other people. Surorian is very arrogant, and will stop at nothing to convince people that he is the best. He has a soothing voice that makes people listen to him whether they want to or not. Strengths: Surorian can creep people out easily by staring at them with his purple eyes and vicious grin. He is strong and good at running. He can also climb really quickly. He has high pain tolerance Weaknesses: He is not the smartest person ever, and not the most social. He hates other people and if he joins an alliance halfway into the games he might make them dislike him. When something goes wrong because of him, he gets hurt as well, depending on how badthe situation is Backstory: I stood, watching the construction workers heft up huge metal beams and sending them up to the clouds to add to the hugest building Panem has ever seen. The five of them huddle around and start talking in hushed tones. They do not notice the boy with purple eyes staring at them devilishly. They start lifting up the huge spire by crane, which would finish off the building which has been in the works for years now. They go in... the building collapses. I laugh, feeling a bit queasy, like I always do when something goes wrong around me... I'm thrown down to the cement, my bare chest smashing against the ground. I cough up blood and tilt my head slightly, looking at the Peacekeeper standing above me with his whip. I smile, knowing that I won't get hurt. I become queasy and I drop my head down to the solid ground. The whip cracks an inch away from my face. I hear a scream and then a loud smash. I turn around and see the Peacekeeper, missing an eye, holding a bloody whip lying on the ground. It must've ricocheted off of the stone and hit him in the eye instead... what a pity... (Location: District 3) I look at the 3 boys and one girl eyeing a Peacekeepers home. I notice the glint of a knife in the girls pocket. I smile, planning a raid on a high-ranking Peacekeeper is a big no-no. The 4 rebel members charge the house. One of them trips over a wire and electricity courses through his body. I start feeling queasy as an automated machine gun tears the other 3 to shreds. I laugh wildly.. Surorian volunteered for the games Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:18 year olds Category:Unfinished Category:Volunteer Category:Capitol Category:SirEatAlotISTK's Tributes